It's Just Another New Year's Eve
by flashpenguin
Summary: Pen is nursing a broken heart until Dave arrives to help ring in the New Year. Pure fluff alert! Inspired by song of same title.


_**A quick one-shot for the New Year's Eve forum challenge. Even though I was unsure about this pairing, the moment I read the prompts, the story began to play itself out. And though I had the song chosen for another pairing, the moment I heard it as the movie played in my head, I knew it was perfect! Please be gentle with me - I can write Dave and I struggle with Pen, but this is the first time I've paired them for their own story.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds. Maybe I can make that my New Year's Resolution for next year!**_

_**Prompts: Malt scotch, late Christmas gift, and a kiss.**_

_**Song prompt: It's Just Another New Year's Eve by Barry Manilow**_

* * *

**It's Just Another New Year's Eve**

Penelope Garcia poured the chocolate packet into the mug and added the steaming water. Stirring the liquid, she laid the spoon on the counter and moved back into the living room. A sound came thru her closed door. She shook her head in sorrow. The neighbours down the hall were having a New Year's celebration. She had been invited, but she declined because she wanted to spend the night alone.

The sound of "It's Raining Men" made it to her ears. She used to love that song so much that she once sang it during a karaoke contest and finished in first place. But now, after her heartbreak over Christmas, she never wanted to hear that song ever again.

"It's never going to rain men again; I am officially in drought status," she sniffled and turned out the kitchen light. Carefully, she sat down on the couch. Reaching for the remote, she clicked the power and punched two numbers. Soft strains of Dave Koz filled the room.

Sipping her cocoa, she looked at the tiny tree on her TV. The flashing lights gently illuminated the room.

Staring out the window, she watched the snow fall. In about an hour the fireworks were to begin, and the ball was going to be dropped in New York City. It would be the start of a new year…a fresh start, but tonight…tonight she was going to live in the past for fifty seven more minutes.  
****

Dave Rossi stomped his feet free of the fresh snow and shifted his weight as he moved the brightly wrapped boxes so he could free his hand to knock on Garcia's apartment door. He didn't want to be here, but he had promised Emily that he would check on her best friend.

Stomping his feet again, he knocked again and let out his breath in a long sigh. "I don't know why you couldn't have done this, Em" he muttered.

"_Because you have a way with her no one else does, plus it means that I would have to get on the road in this weather…" Em's voice rang in his head. And then her hand had run over her swollen abdomen. She had him._

And now he stood outside Garcia's apartment as something resembling music from down the hall assaulted his senses. One more knock.

"Who is there?" a voice asked from inside.

"It's Dave. Let me in," he replied.

"Who?"

"It's Dave," he repeated louder, but the music drowned out his voice.

Suddenly the door swung open and a swollen eyed Penelope Garcia stood in front of him in a fluffy neon pink robe and purple bunny slippers.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Rossi," she greeted without warmth. "What brings you here tonight?"

"What?" He strained to hear her.

"I said," she raised her voice, "WHAT BRINGS YOU -" The music suddenly stopped. "HERE TONIGHT?" Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Dave glanced down the hall. "While we have break, let me come inside and I will explain." As she stepped aside to let him, the music started. She firmly closed the door.

Looking around the dark room, he felt his eyes try to adjust. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he joked.

Leaning against the door, Pen shot him a look. "You said that if I let you in, you would tell me why you were here."

"I wanted to bring your Christmas presents by." He thrust the boxes toward her.

"Hmmm hmmm. Not good enough."

"Em was worried about you. You were out of town for Christmas and then I heard that you took a few more days. She wanted to make sure that you weren't ill."

Pen took the presents and set them on the chair. "I'm fine; I just needed to be by myself," her voice cracked on a sob.

Dave nodded. "I heard that Kevin Lynch's replacement will be arriving on Tuesday."

Unable to hold it in another moment longer, she felt her wall crumble down as the tears fell from her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably, she covered her face with her hands.

Flummoxed, Dave tried to grasp the moment. Then he was beside her. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she choked out.

"Come on. Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it." He guided her to the couch. Sitting her down, he reached for one of her presents. Ripping the paper off, he opened the box. "Stay here," he ordered. Walking over to the kitchen, he blindly opened the cupboard doors to find glasses. Touching two jelly jar glasses, he grabbed them.

Standing next to the couch, he opened the bottle and poured generous amounts in both glasses. Thrusting one at her, he sipped his fiery liquor. "Drink that, it will make you feel better."

Pen sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. "What is it?"

"Expensive malt scotch from my own private collection."

"I don't like scotch."

"I don't like tears. Drink." Tapping his glass to hers, he took a long sip. Shifting to find a comfortable spot on the couch, Dave settled in. "Now tell me what is going on."

"Nothing." She sniffed again and took a tentative sip.

"It must a helluva 'nothing' to make you be by yourself in a dark apartment with a Christmas tree and jazz music on the radio when down the hall there is a party."

Pen sniffled. "It's just another new year's eve," she answered with a shrug. "It's no different than all the rest."

"That should be all the more reason to make it the best."

"And I wanted to be alone."

"Even if it means that your friends are worried about you?" he asked. She gave him no response. "So why did Kevin leave you?"

"Because…" she whispered as the tears started fresh.

"Because is a good start but not an explanation."

"It's your classic case of girl nerd meets boy nerd and then they fall in love. Their love for the internet and computers make it better. Then comes the day that boy nerd gets a job offer out of state and tells girl nerd to come with him."

"I take it you said no," Dave replied softly.

"I couldn't leave my family."

"But there's more."

"He accused me of having an affair," she wept.

Dave sipped as he chose his words carefully. "Did you?"

"No! Those are only rumours!" Pen replied indignantly. "How could you say that?"

Holding up his hand in defense, Dave burrowed himself deeper into the cushions. "Hey! I was only asking. No need to shoot the messenger. Oh wait, you have an aversion to guns, so I'm pretty safe."

"I'll have you know that JJ's taken me to the shooting range," she sniffled.

"Have you pulled the trigger yet?" His eyes twinkled with humour.

"No!" she admitted thru a stuffed nose. "But I'm getting there."

"Until then I'm pretty safe." Pulling out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, he handed it to her. "Here." He waited for her to blow her nose. "So, did you cheat on Kevin with Morgan?"

"No. It's a tempting thought now that I'm being accused, but I would never have done that. Morgan is just a good friend."

"So, Kevin couldn't handle it that you didn't want to leave your family. Sounds like that is his problem."

"But I should have gone with him."

"True. But who would be here for Em when the baby comes?" Setting his glass down on the coffee table, Dave leaned in and cupped her cheek. Gently his thumb brushed a tear away. "You are needed here. And if Kevin Lynch can't see that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"I know. But it hurts."

"No one said love was easy, Kitten."

"But does it have to suck?" she inquired as the tears burned her eyes.

"I don't have the answer to that."

"Oh…Agent Rossi is at a loss for an answer. What about all those books you wrote?" she teased lightly.

"_Crime_ books, Kitten; not _romance novels_. Big difference." He pulled back. "Where is your remote?"

"Why?"

"I want to see the ball drop. Don't you?"

She shook her head. "No. Not this time."

"What? It's tradition. I might as well watch it here since I can't get back home in time."

Pen sighed. "Oh okay. Have it your way." She clicked the TV on.

"_As you can see the crowd behind me, everyone is waiting patiently for the ball to drop and mark the end of the year while down below we ring in the new one," the announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd._

"You have one minute, Pen, what is your New Year's wish and resolution?" Dave asked.

"That this new year is better than last…and I find happiness with someone better than Kevin." Her lip trembled.

"That is a good start."

"_Okay! There it is folks; the ball is dropping! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The crowd went insane as people cheered, danced, and kissed on camera to the strains of 'Auld Lang Syne'._

Leaning over, Dave kissed Pen's forehead. "Happy New Year, Pen," he congratulated and raised his glass.

"Happy New Year, Boss," she replied and raised her glass. Tapping them lightly they both sipped. Pulling her close, Dave wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad year, Pen thought as she watched the fireworks on the TV, after all, she had friends who cared, expensive liquor to dull her heart-break, and she hadn't missed the ball dropping. It could only get better from there on out.

_The End_


End file.
